Lithography exposure apparatuses are commonly used to transfer images from a reticle onto a semiconductor wafer during semiconductor processing. A typical exposure apparatus includes an illumination source, a reticle stage assembly that positions a reticle, an optical assembly, a wafer stage assembly that positions a semiconductor wafer, and a measurement system that precisely monitors the position of the reticle and the wafer.
The reticle stage assembly and the wafer stage assembly require one or more utilities to function. Examples of utilities include electrical power and electrical control signals. These electrical utilities are usually transferred with electrical wires. Unfortunately, movement of the stage causes vibration of the wires that can influence the accuracy of the position of the stage. Moreover, the movement of the wires can generate particles that reduce the performance of the exposure apparatus.